


Hurt

by Taka05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Dean, Injured Dean, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, supernaturalau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taka05/pseuds/Taka05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel relationship is formed after Dean is severly injured on hunting trip and Ex-Angel Castiel tends to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Dean stumbles along the umfamiliar area, hoping someone would hear him screaming out in pain.  
"Sammy!" He screams into the darkness surrounding him.  
"Cas!" Dean yells in another attempt for help.  
He's been attempting to run, and somehow even as it seems like he will surely crash into the ground he pushes foward his body sagging.  
This all started on wiping out an easy vamps nest. Something Dean would happily do in spare time, a quick hunt that can be completed alone with little outside force. Yet this was something else. The monster had not been seen or even heard, and pounced with an aglilty and speed no vampire could come close to.  
It had already torn him up so terribly that his whole left leg was basically just being dragged along behind him.  
Deep cuts stung all over and dark bruises littered his skin.  
Worst was he couldn't see shit.  
That beast had sprayed something into his eyes when it first attacked, leaving him temporarily blinded. Cheap shot but hey, with monsters there is no such thing as foul play.  
He stumbled over his own feet and threw his hands out. He tripped into sand, the grit of it rubbing his face on impact. Better than cement, but at the same time much worse. If it was in fact cement he would know he was in a urban area, but sand was far out from where he was. How long had he ran? Had this creature teleported him?  
The older Winchester tries to push himself up off the ground but his arms give out. Lying face first in the sand he groans, it sticks to his lips even though they seem dry and wedges into his already damaged eyes. In a moment of intense adrenaline followed by excruciating pain he pulls his right leg up and pushes it across his body causing his back to scream at him.  
Once belly-up Dean gasps for breath, ignoring the tremendous pain soaring through his body from all the wounds now filling with the tiny particles.  
He was going to die here.  
Alone. Pained. Helpless. Blind. Without a shred of heroism left, he was going to die.  
Dean Winchester let's his breathing slow as he comes to terms with what is coming next.  
"Bye" he mumbles quietly, sand  
Last words only he would hear.

"I need backup ASAP. I found him and he is barely breathing. He looks half dead Cas." Sam breathes heavily into his mobile phone. He didn't expect to find his brother in this bad of a state.  
What did this to him? What if it's still here.  
Sam pulls out his pistol. In shaking hands he holds the phone up to his ear and a pistol out in front of himself.  
"I tracked the phone call. You're not I far from the place I'm at. Don't move him. I'm coming Sam, but don't move him okay?" Cas' voice erupts from the phone.  
"Got it. Don't move him." Sam stammers in shock.  
Cas arrives ten minutes later in the Impala.  
"I drove fast." Cas states as he quickly passes Sam to examine Dean.  
"Damn." He mutters.

"How's he doing?" Sam stands up from his chair as Cas leaves Deans bedroom.  
"His condition is stable but serious. He will live Sam." Cas is beyond tired. He'd worked on Dean for two nights straight.  
The human body is weak, disgustingly dependent and for an angel the idea of basic human nesscities just sounds down right outlandish. Castiel had never anticipated becoming one of the things he had learned to protect and manage so the transition was shaky.  
At first Sam tried to help but he had no real enjoyment in seeing his older brother like that. So Cas took charge.  
Sam gulps, "How's his uh, face?"  
Last time Sam saw him his face was bleeding and barely recognizable. Somehow a face Sam had grown to know more than his own looked like nothing he had seen before.  
"Less blood. Luckily minimal scarring. Well a good amount but it could be much worse. His eyes are coated in something.... I don't know what."  
"You're an angel Castiel. You should know." Sam furrows his brow, he had been heavily drinking and his words come off more harsh than intended.  
"Ex-angel Sam. And that's what scares me. I don't know." Cas just lays down on the floor, hoping to get some rest.  
"Can I, uh look at him." Sam asks, heart in his throat.  
"Sure." Cas shrugs as he closes his eyes.  
Sam walks into the next room of the bunker, his big brothers.  
Dean is no longer bleeding or blanketed in his own blood but he is scarred, badly.  
He looks like the terminator at the end of the second movie. Okay maybe not that bad, but close.  
His lips and skin are pale aside from the multiple stitched up wounds sprouting red or sickly yellow.  
Four long claw marks are cut into his face which are also stitched. The stitches make Sam cringe, Dean is covered in them, and it looks as if he moves they will break.  
He's rough all over but his eyes look the worst. The usual green is replaced with a milky blue with puke green spots splattered here and there.  
"Jesus Dean." Sam sighs with tears pricking his eyes.

Sam and Cas both wake up to the sound of horrible screaming. Both had slept the night in the library, staying up looking for any lore they could find until they themselves fell asleep onto the thick oak tables.  
"Dean!" Sam calls, jumping up and running down the corridors and twisting halls until he reaches Deans bedroom. Sam pulls the door open swiftly and can hardly bare what he is witnessing. He's not moving but still completely tense. Rigidly straining every muscle in his body Sams older brother has a grimace contorted with pain and miserable confusion. The younger Winchester stands in the doorway not able to move, frozen from the scene. He does not even notice as Castiel pushes under his arm to get into the room.  
"Dean. It's Cas. You're at the bunker, in your room. You're safe Dean." Cas slips his fingers in between Deans even as his muscles contract.  
Dean stops screaming and let's himself relax.  
"Cas." he breathes out, chest heaving as beads of sweat line his hairline.  
"You got attacked pretty bad. Equal to that of a hellhound. But now you're going to be okay." Cas promises, lightly touching the mans forehead.  
"Hurts" Dean moans, still holding onto the ex-angels hand.  
"Okay. Hold still." He squeezes his eyes shut trying to use any angel grace that could be the table sccraps left over after a barbarians feast.  
The some scars fade, but he can't fade them all so he just seals the big claw marks.  
Dean sighs in relief, thankful at least some pain was taken off.  
"Thank you Cas." He mummbles through gritted teeth.  
"It's no problem Dean."


End file.
